


Taking Care

by universal_reno



Series: Ahsoka's Boys [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Adult Ahsoka, Ahsoka's Clone Harem, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Minor whump, Morning Sickness, Post-Order 66, Pregnancy, Pregnant Ahsoka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23132677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universal_reno/pseuds/universal_reno
Summary: Kix looks after Ahsoka during a rough patch in her pregnancy
Relationships: CT-6116 | Kix & Ahsoka Tano
Series: Ahsoka's Boys [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662613
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Taking Care

**Author's Note:**

> Another Ahsoka and Her Baby Daddies fic. For some reason I imagine Kix being a little more mature than his brothers when it comes to life outside the military. Like, he's got a stable job in a hospital or something, knows how to cook without setting things on fire, and can occasionally go to the pub without getting into a fight.

Pregnancy wasn’t like Ahsoka had expected. Not that she’d had many expectations. She’d been taken to the Temple when she was still far too young to consider such things, and very few adult Togrutas had been part of her upbringing. Besides, her expected role as a Jedi had negated the possibility of becoming a mother.

Now, though, she was thrilled to be adding a new member to the little family she and her partners had built. Thrilled, and more than a little annoyed. An extensive search of the holonet suggested that Togrutas weren’t especially prone to morning sickness, but it seemed she was one of the rare exceptions. It was, in a word, wretched. 

She turned off the tap and slid down the cabinet to sit with her knees drawn up to her growing belly. Washing her face and rinsing her mouth did little to make her feel better after being sick for the fourth time since waking up. It wasn’t even lunchtime, not that she had any intention of trying to eat for several hours yet regardless. Her symptoms didn’t usually improve until well into the afternoon.

There was a soft knock at the door. Ahsoka muttered a quiet ‘go kriff yourself’ under her breath. The person outside apparently didn’t hear, because the door opened anyway. Probably for the best. The clones had been nothing but kind to her through all this and didn’t deserve to be on the receiving end of her trademark snippyness, no matter how gross she felt. 

“I’m guessing you’re not feeling any better, then.” Kix sat down beside her on the floor and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She leaned into him and shook her head.

“You think you can handle some of this?” He offered her a partially filled bottle of the same electrolyte drink they’d always had in the field. During the war she’d almost developed a taste for it, but now even the sight of it was enough to make her go pale.

She shook her head again, unwilling to speak for fear she’d be sick. 

“That’s alright. But let's get you out of here so you can rest someplace more comfortable, at least. ” 

“I’ll just puke on the rug again” she muttered. 

“No you won’t. We threw the rug away. Rex left his bloody armor on it overnight again and…” 

Ahsoka looked up at Kix in alarm. “Wait, whose blood?”

“Some bounty. A Clabronian. And you know it’s impossible to get their blood out of anything once it sets.” Kix seemed mildly annoyed by the whole thing. Rex’s bounty hunting was the subject of enough contention within their little family without him wrecking the furniture in the process.

“I’m not sure where you learned so much about that, but okay” Ahsoka relented. 

Kix shrugged and helped her get slowly to her feet. “Medical training on Kamino was very comprehensive. Though you’d think they could have included obstetrics in there somewhere…”

“For an army of all male clones? If one of you had gotten pregnant I think the Kaminoans would have had bigger problems.” Ahsoka kept her eyes closed, trusting Kix to lead her out into the living room without tripping over anything. It was better if she didn’t have to see how the room was spinning. Kriff, even the _Force_ felt like was spinning. 

“Well we didn’t exactly have a lot of Clabronians either.” 

Ahsoka could hear the scowl in Kix’s tone. He was still touchy about his inability to provide all her care by himself, though at this point he’d grilled the poor midwife they’d hired enough to learn how to deliver pretty much any baby in the galaxy. 

Her leg brushed against something soft and she opened her eyes. Kix helped her lay down on the sofa. 

“I’m going to set you up with an IV, alright? Need to get some fluids into you one way or another.” 

Ahsoka shrugged and held out her arm. It was hardly the first time. She did look away though. No reason to see the damn needle just because it was getting stuck in her.

“Where’s Jesse?” She asked, mostly because she was curious and partially because she wanted to distract herself. She heard a package tear open. Then Kix swabbed the inside of her elbow.

“Got one of his mechanic gigs. Some big speeder race in the city this weekend.” He slipped the needle into place without missing a beat. “There’s a kid from Alderaan competing. Friend of the Senator. Guess he needs pit crew.” 

Ahsoka glanced over while he taped everything into place and hung a bag of clear, bluish liquid from the lamp beside the sofa. Given some of the things she’d seen him do during the war it hardly even counted as improvising. 

“We should go. You can give me one of those shots so I don’t throw up.” She looked up at him, trying for her best ‘innocent and hopeful’ eyes. He remained unmoved.

“You know that shit’s not good for the baby.” He slipped into his lecture voice and she knew she had to act fast to derail him if she didn’t want to listen to twenty minutes of how just because something was good for a clone with multiple blaster wounds didn’t make it good for a pregnant Togruta. 

“We should go to the night festival then! It’s been forever since I got to go anywhere…” She was deliberately whining. Rex would have called her on it. Jesse never called her on anything. With Kix her odds were 50-50.

“We went to the beach three nights ago.” His expression was serious but his tone was teasing. He’d play along, then.

“Yeah, but Rexer wasn’t there. He should be home by the weekend.” 

“I hope so.” Kix grabbed her ankles and lifted her legs up so he could sit at the end of the sofa. 

“Hey, watch it mister! I’m trying to grow a baby here!” She snapped in mock indignation. 

“Oh really? I hadn’t noticed.” Once he was settled he draped her legs over his lap. He caught sight of the glittery mess smeared over her toes and rolled his eyes. “Jesse tried to paint your nails again, I assume?”

“He didn’t realize until after the fact that glitter polishes are basically impossible to get off.” Not that she minded much. Jesse’s newfound love of nail polish was bound to wear off sooner or later. He hadn’t even known it existed until he’d seen the receptionist wearing it when he took her to her last check with the midwife, and he didn’t tend to have the longest attention span. 

“I’ll count myself lucky he only tried the blue one on me, then.” Kix scowled down at the color still staining his cuticles. He could never stay annoyed with Jesse for long, though. During the war Ahsoka had seen them beat each other senseless and then fall into bed together ten minutes later. On more than one occasion. 

She turned onto her side and rubbed her face against the pillow propped up against the arm of the sofa. The morning sun cast patches of warm light across the living room. Kix caught her hand and held it in both of his, turning it so he could press a kiss to her palm. She could live with this. Pregnancy may not have been the most fun thing she’d ever experienced, but she knew it would be more than worth it in the end. If her boys wanted to dote on her in the meantime, so much the better.


End file.
